A Whisper In Time: Land of Confusion
by UncommonVillian
Summary: Another TF2/Overwatch crossover. Takes place three months after the previous story. Additional information inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, after one month of development, welcome to A Whisper In Time; Land of Confusion, a Team Fortress 2/Overwatch crossover. This is a sequel to my previous OW/TF2 story A Whisper In Time.

Like I stated in the final chapter of AWIT, the group will be cut down and I wish to make the main focal characters Genji, Mercy, Duncan, and Soldier 76. I'm gonna do something with Soldier that will probably get a lot of people angry with me, but I'd like to reassure you that it's not anything I have against him, he's actually one of my favorites. I'm just doing this for the sake of storytelling. The TF2 looks are based off of my characters that can be viewed on my DeviantArt (BXVAce), but I'm giving the outfits to the main Overwatch characters in the story like the ones I have in OW;

Mercy: Amber

Genji: Sparrow

Widowmaker: Huntress

Hanzo: classic, but will change later

Tracer: Slipstream

Soldier 76: Smoke, but will also change later

I will be going a bit into Duncan's background in this so I will be adding elements from another game into the story.

Anywho, here we go into the story. Hope you enjoy it. Peace out my brothers and sisters.


	2. Hollywood

Hollywood was a very hopping town today. One of its major studios was close to finishing what the produce was convinced was going to be an instant classic, unfortunate for him the entire premise was terrible. The idea was an omnic going back in time to the Victorian era to find love. It was time to start filming, but one of the extras walked off. She walked into one of the studio's entryways and up the stairs. She was wearing one of the masks the Victorian people would wear at Galas back then, but she pulled it off to show that it was actually Amelie Lacroix in her Huntress uniform.

She ran up the stairs and came across a clutter hidden under a tarp. She lifted it up and fumbled around with and pulled out her visor and her rifle. She rushed up to the balcony of the building and poised her position and activated her infrared specks and the scope to her rifle. She scanned the crowd below as she searched each person. She muttered to herself, "No one can hide from the huntress."

Then she saw it.

"Tom, I have them in sight."

"Me too." Tom communicated through his earpiece as he had his own infrared goggles on with his rifle in hand. They both were ready to fire into the crowd.

Bang! Bang!

Two people went down as Tom and Amelie shot. The people around them began to panic at the sight of the bodies and the sounds of the gunshots. They all scrambled about the studio, not even paying attention that the bodies went from ordinary people to spy-bots. In the midst of the chaos, there were only a handful of people who weren't panicking. As everyone ran past them, they turned to spy-bots and drew their revolvers and shot up at Tom and Amelie, the two ducking to avoid them.

"Move out!" Jack called out as he ran in with the entire Overwatch team. He fired onto the bots and they were ripped apart by the bullets. However, the spy-bots weren't alone. Out of the back of the studio came a large army of robots. They swarmed Overwatch, but out of the side came the roar of a mini gun and a spray of bullets as Mishka attacked. The rest of Team Fortress joined in the fight and the two teams took on the bots.

Though between Fergus, Tennessee, and Junkrat blasting the bots with bombs and rockets, there were quite a few to go through. Thanks to the shields provided by Zarya, Winton, and DVa, the huddled together to protect themselves as they tore down the bots. Naturally, DVa and Mishka stuck together as they fought, Mishka cried out with her kills, "That's my girl!"

Thought the bots kept coming, nobody was giving up. Fists were thrown, sentries were set, bullets were flying, battle cries were roared, and bots were falling. Thought this was their first battle with these robots, Overwatch was prepared. They were used to fighting omnics, but these bots were all but the same. However, as the bots began to fizzle out with the battle, there was another sound that entered the battle. With the final bots down, everyone looked towards the direction where the mechanical roar was heard. In the distance, on the track for the studio's usage, they saw a large train engine shaped like a dragon moving with a large bomb on the trailer behind it. Team Fortress knew all too well what that really was.

"Everyone, we must stop that bomb!" Burke cried out and joined everyone as they all ran towards the train. Winston gave a loud roar as her rushed the engine, his primal rage flared up, and slammed his hands on the front of it. However, even with his brute strength, the engine barely even halted for a second. He was joined by Zayra, Roadhog, Mishka, Fergus, Jack, Ana, pretty soon everyone was trying to stop it, but it just kept moving.

"How the hell do we stop this thing?" Junkrat called out. Rick left the group with Torbjon behind him. Rick climbed up to the controls of the train and Tor asked him, "What'cha got in mind?"

"I gotta see if I can stop this thing before it goes off and blows half of Hollywood off the map!" Rick tried to work the controls, but groaned, "Dah, I can't deactivate it if it's still in motion!"

The earth then shook as everyone continued to stop the train. A tremor here, a tremor there, again and again. Everyone couldn't help but let the train go as they waited for what was coming. They all watched at the large heavy-bot turned the corner behind a building prop. It pointed its mini gun at the two teams.

"Run!" Mishka shouted and everyone jumped out of the way from the line of fire. Tom and Amelie tried to snipe the bot in the head, but the bullets deflected off of the hull. The bot turned to them and fired at them. The two dodged it and ran from the spot. Tor and Rick set up sentries to combat the bot, but it took them down quickly. Junkrat was at least able to slow it down with his bear trap lined with a mine, but the mine did absolutely nothing to stop it. With the bot trapped in the bear trap, Roadhog used his Whole Hog to try and damage it while it was distracted trying to get itself loose. Pharah launched herself in the air and launched her rockets at the behemoth. Between the rocket barrage and the amount of scrap that was fired on the machine, it began to see some damage done to it. With the hull weakening, DVa activated her thrusters and charged the machine. She activated her self-destruct and ejected from the vehicle, giving her signature catchphrase, "Nerf this!" Then the MEKA exploded as it collided with the metal beast.

Thought the heavy-bot was significantly damaged and laying on the ground, it had the strength to lift its weapon and point it was Hana. Before it could kill her, Lucio skated by, picking her up in his arms and moved her out of the way. To finish the robot off, Jack and Tennessee opened fire with their grenades and rockets. Though the heavy-bot was finally down, they still had to worry about the train.

As the two teams ran for the bomb, Jean pulled out a sapper and began to activate it. They finally caught up with it and Jean ran up to the controls of the engine. He slapped the sapper onto the panel and sparks began to fizzle from the panel and the engine began to slow down and come to a dead stop. Rick ran to the bomb and was able to deactivate it. With the bomb deactivated, everyone cheered, until Junkrat, who was hanging from a streetlamp, called out, "I hate to break up the party, but the police are coming!"

With that, everyone rushed out the studio. However, they didn't know they were being watched.

Hiding up in the Hollywood sign, the BLU Heavy was watching with his binoculars as Team Fortress and Overwatch disappeared into the city. He talked into his earpiece, "The bomb was deactivated. Should I move onto plan B?"

Watchpoint Gibraltar was now the home of both Overwatch and Team Fortress. Team Fortress may have come to accept the base, there were some open wounds here for some of the older members of Overwatch. Zenyetta tried his hardest to console them, but Jack and Angela had their own demons to face. Jack hated himself for letting Overwatch fall away as it did. Angela's hatred for violence brought her back to when Overwatch turned into a military grade splinter cell. One night as she laid in bed with Genji, she voiced her concerns.

"What if we meet the same fate as before?" she asked as he held her. He stroked her arm as he held her and told her, "Well, remember what Burke told you? This is your chance to help recreate Overwatch into something more meaningful."

She knew he was right, but just the sight of all the old memories continued to haunt her. She just hoped that if everything worked out, then she could move forward with the man she gave her heart to.

Aside from those moments, everyone gathered together and just enjoyed their days. Fergus and Pharah always trained together in the gym in hand to hand combat. They were both excellent demolitionists so they didn't need to train in that respect. Though not open about their relationship, Duncan and Lena spent their time together training, conversing, having moments alone and just other things. Tom and Amelie were quiet together, but they did stay close to each other. In fact, it was rare to see the two separated. Though the two don't really appear romantic in nature, Mei and Pyro spend quite some time together alone, especially in Mei's room. When the two are alone, Pyro treats Mei like a goddess and is normally very gentle with her. Everyone else was getting along tremendously, Team Fortress and Overwatch were now, despite being two separate teams, a whole unit.

Angela and Genji were always together of course, with Angela constantly updating his system and increasing his skin cover. He wished to keep a bit of his mechanical side showing to remind him of how far he had come. Ever since Hanzo, Genji's brother, agreed to join Overwatch, the two began to reconcile. Genji forgave him long ago, but with Angela and Zenyetta's help, he was able to convince Hanzo to forgive himself. At Genji's request, Angela removed his scars so Hanzo didn't have a constant reminder of what he did to his brother. Despite that, Hanzo was actually quite jealous of Genji's younger looks, then again with Angela Zeigler as his fiancé, Genji had quite a few benefits that Hanzo was jealous of, but ultimately happy for his younger brother.

Today, after everyone returned from Hollywood, Genji and Angela went to her lab so she should see if he needed any routine work. They were accompanied by the usuals, Hanzo and Zenyetta. Angela worked with him as the two men and the omnic conversed when Tennessee walked into the lab and told them, "You need to see this."


	3. Paladins

"Hollywood was shaken today when a large group of what appear to be mercenaries opened fired into a large crowd of people. Though there were no casualties, there were many people injured and there was extensive amount of property damage. The group claiming responsibility call themselves an Overwatch resurgence."

"I didn't know we were creating mayhem today. How come I wasn't invited?" Junkrat asked, Symmetra telling him they weren't. Everyone gathered into the wreck room to watch the newscast. They all watched as it showed security and cellphone footage of the attack. The perpetrators were, for the lack of better words, silly looking. For one thing, they looked like something ripped from a fantasy video game. Some of them looked like dragons and dinosaurs in armor and wielded weapons. One was a little imp in a large mechanical suit that made Hana very angry. There were snipers and archers that enraged Hanzo, Amelie and Tom. A buff knight with the same kind of shield as Reinhardt didn't exactly make him feel any better. Despite the appearance, the room was full of tension at the sight of this group of mercenaries.

The newscaster continued, "This new form of Overwatch group has renamed themselves 'Paladins' and were joined by another group of mercenaries calling themselves 'Team Fortress'."

"Wait, you guys were having fun too?" Junkrat shouted, with some of the rest shouting at him to shut up. Video footage showed that it was what was left of BLU team posing as Team Fortress. The two villainous groups were all gathered together to create chaos in the most heinous form. Buildings were destroyed, vehicles were smashed, and people were getting hurt.

Winston was so angry that he had to turn the television off. He turned to everyone and asked, "You know what this means, right?"

"No cuts, no buts, no coconuts?" Junkrat interrupted once again, earning a slap to the back of the head by Jean.

"It means we have to look into this! Someone is ruining our name!" Winston grunted.

"I think it's best we have less people out there doing it." Duncan suggested. "A small team since they'll be looking for anyone who's connected to Overwatch and Team Fortress."

Everyone agreed and Duncan volunteered to take a group out. With him, Lena, Tom, Amelie, Hanzo, Genji, Angela, Burke, Junkrat and Roadhog all volunteered. Jack was about to volunteer but he was pulled to the side by Winston.

"I don't think it's such a good idea." Winston told him.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Jack asked almost infuriated.

"Jack, you haven't been the same ever since you came back from the island."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, you've been bossing everyone around, even on time off."

"We need to stay in control and alert!"

"If everyone did nothing but train all day every day, they would start to lose it. Your words, Jack."

Jack was about to retaliate, but he knew Winston was right. Jack was still blaming himself for pushing Reyes to the point of turning on Overwatch. His sacrifice to take down Gray Mann's factory didn't help matters either. Jack felt nothing but shame ever since. Still, he needed to make up for it somehow.

After everyone gathered together in the airship, they all bit farewell to the rest of their friends. With the ship in the air, they took off back to Hollywood. With Duncan in the pilot seat and Tom copiloting, they had only one thing to be concerned about; dealing with Junkrat.

"I'm boooored! Someone entertain me!" he complained. Lena, laying on her back with her legs sticking up as she balanced a basketball on her feet, said to him, "There's plenty of things to entertain yourself with! Just pick one!"

"But I want to blow stuff up!"

"Don't you dare!" Angela shouted at him. "Besides, you can blow stuff up later!"

"But I want to blow stuff up now!"

"Can it, will ya!" Lena shouted at him.

"Make me!"

"That's it! If you all don't stop complaining back there, I'll turn this thing around!" Duncan shouted, Lena replying, "But he started it!"

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it!"

"This is not what I signed on for." Hanzo complained.

"Oh, don't you start!"

Jack sat in his quarters as he cleaned his weapons. It was the only thing to keep his mind off of not being able to go on this mission. It's not like this is the first time he was told to stand down, one would suppose that's why he was pretty upset. He was turned down for requests for quite a few mission, and it's always the same reason; his attitude. People were talking about how he was ordering Overwatch around like a drill sergeant, which was unlike him. He kept trying to reason in his head, "I'm the commander! This is what I'm supposed to do."

It was then brought to his attention when he was training with a group one day and he caught Junkrat goofing off, trying to flirt with Symmerta. As Junkrat was leaning on a table in the command room while he was flirting, Jack came up to him, grabbed him by his hair and pulled him to the ground. Symmetra tried to stop Jack, but Jack was too busy scolding Jameson. After he let the Australian go, he stormed off back to his group, ordering them to work harder despite them already being worked to the point of nearly passing out. It was the next day that Jack caught Amelie having coffee with Tom when he thought she should be training. She told him it was only a break and she'll get right back to it when he told her she wasn't should have a break. Tom put his cup down and got in Jack's face, "Back off, old man."

Jack scrubbed his rifle harder when he thought about Tom getting in his face. Tom wasn't even on his team and he was ordering him around. Jack was furious at this point and he threw his weapon on the ground and jolted up. He started knocking things of his table and throwing objects against the wall. When he tired himself out, he sat down on his bed and gripped his hair. He just had the same thought running through his head. He kept thinking about when Gabriel sacrificed himself to save the world.

Jack just couldn't stop blaming himself.

The Los Angeles video forensics office wasn't all that secure. Even if they weren't training in martial arts, Hanzo and Genji wouldn't have any trouble getting into the lab. They climbed out of the vent and started searching the lab for the videos of the attack.

"Oh my goodness!" Genji shouted. Hanzo drew an arrow from his quiver and was ready to strike, that would have been if Genji wasn't so preoccupied by the camera he was holding.

"This is an old video cassette recorder! These things can go for a lot of money!"

"Genji, put that down." Hanzo groaned. Genji did and the two went to look for the footage. Thankfully, it was already on pause on one of the computer monitors and Hanzo and Genji began to play it, linking a recording to the airship which streamed it to Winston's lab in Gibraltar. As the video was being scanned, they were looking for someone that Athena could find a record of. After a few moments, they found someone.

"Though there is no record of a last name, we have a man named Viktor who is wanted by Russian authorites." Athena scanned the image of the mercenary thug that was firing his assault rifle into a crowd of people. She continued to read his specs, "Viktor is wanted in connection to several attacks on the Russian embassy, but he shortly disappeared into the Beluka Mountain. The locals there say he's been going back and forth through the local villages with a group of odd people."

"Define odd." Tom asked.

"Some of them appeared to have long elf-like ears and are scantily dressed for the environment."

"I'll bet you any amount of money that that's where they're heading." Genji said over the communication line. "We're coming back to the ship. We need to leave for Russia."

"It's a shame we didn't bring Zarya or Mishka with us." Junkrat said, point out that the two of them were Russian. Amelie, however, surprised everyone, "Ya mogu govorit' po-russki."


	4. At The Mountain of Madness

There was one factory destroyed, then another, and then another. While Duncan and the others were tracking down BLU and this so-called "Paladins" group, the rest of Team Fortress and Overwatch were on the hunt for the other factories that Gray Mann had created. Of course, they would be in very isolated locations across the globe, such as islands in the deep south of the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans, in the mountains of North America, deep in the most dangerous part of the Amazon, even one that was larger than the first one they infiltrated that was located in the Sahara Desert. Despite the staggering number of factories, they were falling at a massive rate. With each factory fallen, there were newer discoveries that were made and none of them were good.

When the attacked the Sahara factory, Winston had discovered that since Australium was now a rare item, and Team Fortress was the one group that had the remaining pieces hidden, it looked like the factories were using an alternative to the rare metal. Winston had uncovered a large room filled with barrels of a foul smelling green substance. He tried to figure out what it was, but Athena's mainframe was unable to identify it. One thing was certain thought; it was deeply acidic. After testing it with different carbon based objects, Winton concurred that it was best that no life forms should ever touch it. While trying to figure out where it came from or what it was, Winston thought it was best to keep the substance locked away.

Winston tried to get in contact with Duncan and the others, but since they were going high in the mountains of Russia that were surrounded by villages of people who live in a rather primitive lifestyle, meaning no radio or cell towers.

* * *

"No one said anything about the cold!" Junkrat shivered as the group all trekked up the snowy path leading up the mountain. Both him and Roadhog were walking shirtless through the snow and Junkrat was wearing shorts, so he was exposed to the freezing temperatures. Roadhog though was perfectly warm due to his morbid obesity.

"You should have thought of that before we left the ship." Amelie told him. He asked if anyone else was cold, Lena telling him she was fine, Duncan saying he dealt with worst, Amelie pointing out that she was colder than this for the past few years, Roadhog grunted as a no, Tom and Burke had coats, Angela's Valkyre suit was keeping her warm, and Hanzo and Genji brought up that Japanese winters weren't any different. Junkrat was staggering behind due to freezing as he walked.

They came up the entryway of the mine, but they didn't know that in the distance, they were being watched. About a mile away outside the mine, Viktor, Kinessa and Skye all watched through their binoculars as the group entered the mine. They took off on their horses and rode into another entryway in the mine. They gathered in a large cavern with the rest of their group, consisting of Barik, Fernando, Makoa, Androxus, Pip, and Cassie. With them was not only BLU Team, but their new black clad leader.

"They're here. The ones you are looking for are with them." Viktor told their leader. He looked at them and said, "Good. Prepare to move. Lure the Irishman to me." He turned to the BLU Heavy and told him, "Bring me Dr. Zeigler, unharmed this time." The BLU Heavy gave a curtsy and ordered his men to move out. After BLU Team left, the Paladins left on horseback, leaving their leader alone in the cave.

"Now, it is time to wait."

The mine opened into a large open space that was built up with a roadway and shacks and large structures for cultivating ice. Everyone looked around the buildings to see what could be waiting for them. So far, the entire mine was quiet aside from the howling winds and the creaking of the wooden shacks. Junkrat was still shivering from the cold, but he stuck close to Roadhog in case he was needed. After exploring through the mine to the center where a cart was waiting, Tom heard a noise. He heard horses galloping. He turned with his rifle and pointed in the direction they were coming from. Finally from up the hill he saw the small calvary gallop towards them.

"Here they come!" he called out and fired his weapon, nearly hitting Pip as he leaped from his horse. Pip fired his ice cannon at Tom, but Tom was trained to dodge ice thanks to training with Mei. Androxus jumped from his horse, drew his pistol with a twirl and fired on Genji, who deflected the bullets with his blade. Angela charged her Caduceus Staff on Genji and the two charged the phantom. Junkrat and Roadhog fired on Fernando, but he blocked their attacks with his shield.

The Paladins were locked in battle with Team Fortress and Overwatch, but BLU Team joined in the fight. Though the only real threats were the Heavy and the Pyro, everyone held their ground. Like what their leader ordered, the main target was Duncan. He would try to run for cover, but would be blocked by a form of firing. He kept trying to back out of the fight to cover so he could reload, but they kept blocking him until he was backed into a mine entry. He stood to the side of the entry and reloaded his weapon. He was about ready to charge back out when…

" _Colin_ …"

Past all the firing and shouting outside, Duncan heard his birth name echo through the shaft. It kept calling to him. As though he were in a trance, Duncan followed the voice into the mine. He followed it until he came to the large cavern. In the center of the cave stood the tall mysterious leader of Paladins and BLU Team. This was the first time anyone in Overwatch or Team Fortress saw this man, but Duncan knew who he was.

"So, you're the one behind all this now." Duncan told him as he pointed his gun at the man. "I'll end this once and for all."

"It's been a long time, my old friend."

Those were the first words the man said to Duncan. Duncan, confused by the man's words, lowered his gun. The man pointed at his mask and said, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Duncan knew what he meant, that he wanted to see his scars. Hesitant, Duncan agreed and lowered his bandana. The man just looked at Duncan in dead silence and when he finally spoke, "The last time I saw your face, those scars were still bleeding."

"Who are you?" Duncan demanded. At first he did nothing, but the man did eventually reach for his mask. He reached under his helmet and there was a hiss of air as the mask came loose. The man then pulled off his mask and Duncan tensed up at who he saw under the black mask.

"That's impossible…Dexter?"

* * *

Genji and Angela were driven away from the battle against the Paladins as BLU Heavy fired on them towards the other end of the mine. Away from their friends, the two of them found themselves surrounded by BLU Team. Poor Angela began to have flashbacks of when they were in this last situation.

"Looks like the doc's fixed you up, ninja boy!" Heavy laughed as he shut his weapon off, referring to Genji's more human state. "Listen, all we want is her. Let us have her and we won't have a repeat of last time."

"Like hell I'll let you bastards have her again!" Genji cursed them and he stood in protective stance in front of Angela. She was fearful as they moved in closer, shuffling closer to Genji. She may have been out on the battlefield against hoards of enemies before and never felt a twinge of fear, but these men raped her. Despite that, she had the courage to actually stand up with Genji against her rapists. It was he who threw the first strike, launching shuriken at the Engineer, getting him in the abdomen, arm and throat. That was two of Angela's rapists down. Genji vowed that this was the day they'd all die.

* * *

 **Remember when I said I was going to add elements from a different game into the story? Well this is it. Since Duncan was my Fusion Fall character, I'm going into FF territory here.**


	5. Dexter

"Dexter, what the hell happened to you?" Duncan muttered as he looked at his old war comrade from two hundred years ago, too much in shock to even think about the years that have passed since the two parted. Duncan didn't know how, but here he was, standing before him as if the two hundred years were two years, despite Dexter's decrepit look. His face was like that of a man who was in his forties, eyes sunken in and black, crow's feet, his cheeks thinning out, but that wasn't the worst of it. Half of his face was retaining his youthful features, but his skin was putrid green complete with a red eye. Duncan remembered the day he killed the creature that had that face. It was the day he lead many to the battle that weakened Fuze's forces. On that battle, he lodged a grenade down Fusion Dexter's throat and watched as it exploded into a puddle of Fusion matter. He thought it was gone forever, but here was the face again looking at him, clinging to his old friend's face.

Dexter reached for the green side of his face and told Duncan, "An unfortunate side effect of what I have to do. Despite that, it's so good to see you again, Duncan."

"I wish I could say the same." Duncan said. "Damn it Dexter, what happened?"

Dexter balled up his fist and told Duncan, "So much has happened after you left Townsville. I tried to help you when you were incarcerated, but I was blocked at every turn. Twenty years later, I come home from work, I find Blossom on our bedroom floor, dead. She was sick for a long time and I didn't know it."

It was at this point Dexter began to tear from his normal eye. Duncan's heart skipped a beat when he heard of the death of Dexter's wife. Duncan and Blossom were like brother and sister, and now he heard that she died of a sickness. Through his sorrow, Dexter continued, "It was a cancer that was brought on from the chemical X that was used to create her. Bubbles and Buttercup died the same way. It was slowly developing in their system since they were born."

"Dexter, what happened to you?" Duncan couldn't stand to listen to the death of their girls. He didn't want to know about it at all, he needed to know about Dexter.

"I caved in, Duncan. I was ordered to destroy all sources of Fusion matter, but there was so much left. One day, I had a thought; what if I could use it to sustain life."

"Dexter, what did you do?"

Dexter wiped his eye and told Duncan, "I did it, Duncan! I figured out a formula to use Fusion matter to furlong life! But at a price…"

He pointed to the green on his face, "My youth has been sustained by the use of the formula, but it has been completely taken over by it. I'm part man, part Fusion, Duncan."

"What do you hope to achieve by this, Dexter?"

Dexter somberly looked away. He told Duncan, "My daughter found out what I was doing. She said it was a crime against nature. That I should leave her mother to rest, but I just couldn't. The last words she said to me were, 'I hate you!' and she ran out the door. Thirty years later, I lost her too. I was willing to be the guinea pig and made sure my experiment succeeded."

Duncan could relate to the story. He knew what it was like to lose a wife and child. He thought about Yuki and Amber. He thought about when he held his daughter in his hands for the first and only time. He almost felt sorry for Dexter, but there was one question on his mind.

"What do you hope to accomplish?"

Dexter looked back up at Duncan, a smile on his distorted face. He raised his fist and joyfully told him, "Can't you see? I used the Fusion matter to live these past two hundred years waiting for you! You know what it's like to lose a family! My work is incomplete, but with Dr. Zeigler's help, I can finish it. Your wife, my wife, our children, we can bring them back! Not just them, but Eddward, Hoagie, Nigel, Ben, all of them! Our old friends, we can bring them back to life!"

"Dexter, look at you." Duncan disappointingly told him. "You think Blossom would look at you the same way after what you've become? Do you think any of them would? You've gone insane. You've become the very thing we both swore we'd destroy. You've become a monster."

"No, no! Colin listen! You and I, we've been through so much! Don't you want to move on with your wife and daughter? To hold them in your arms again?"

"I know Yuki wouldn't want to come back like that, and Amber's sacrifice saved the world. They died heroes, that of which I am not. I've done what they would have wanted me to do; I moved on."

He was right. He had Lena, who looked to him like a person, just like Yuki did. He couldn't let Dexter complete his work.

"I can't move on!" Dexter growled, his voice distorting to the Fusion part of him. "I've been alone for two hundred years! I lost my family! Please, I need your help!"

"I won't do it, Dex. And if you think I'll let you near Mercy, you're sadly mistaken. The woman's been through enough."

"I know of the rape! I swear it wasn't what I wanted! I wanted her unharmed! Colin-"

"Don't call me that. The only one who is ever allowed to call me that is Lena."

"Very well, Duncan. But please, I can't do this alone."

"Then I'll help you…to the grave."

The fight raged on, but Hanzo had his chance. He reached for his quiver and pulled an arrow. He slipped it into his bow and pulled the arrow back. He took aim.

"Ryū ga waga teki o kurau!"

"Ryūjin no ken o kurae!" Genji roared as he drove his blade into the enemy Scout. Like the Spy, he evaporated into dust.

Duncan pulled a grenade from his bag and pulled the pin with his thumb before chucking it at Dexter. Before it could explode, both men jumped to dodge the explosion. It went off in the center of the cave where Dexter was standing and it left a small crater. After a moment of the grenade went off, the ground around it began to crack. Between the aftershock of Hanzo and Genji's ultimates and the blast from the grenade, the ice flooring of the mine began to crumble. Duncan looked up from his hiding place and saw the ground began to break apart.

"Aw shit." He muttered to himself. Dexter already knew about ground and took off with his mask in hand. He stopped to put it back on and turned back to Duncan.

"My offer still stands, old friend!" he called out. "Image the good we could create!"

"The only good I can imagine is killing you!" Duncan called back and called out as he took off, "I'll see you in Hell, Dexter!"

The ground breaking apart spread through the mine and to the outside. The fight came to a halt as everyone watched at the cracks spread. Viktor ordered the Paladins to move out

With Genji and Mercy, the only one of BLU Team that was still alive was the Heavy. Genji wanted to kill him last since he was the one who beat Angela after raping her. He told her to look away before he was about to attack. However, the sound of the ground tearing apart caught all of their attention. With Genji and Mercy destracted, the Heavy swiftly took off. Genji was about to go after him until Mercy stopped him, "Stop, the mine's going to collapse!"

With the ground crumbling, the walls and building began to shake. With Paladins gone, everyone stood for a moment to see the walls begin to crumble. When they finally began to realize the issue, they all ran for the entrance. Before he could reach it, Hanzo fell through the ground and into a small cavern under the ground where he hit his head on the ground and fell unconscious. The walls all came crumbling down and began to avalanche after them. Tracer teleported multiple times to get ahead of it. Tom and Amelie leaped off the edge of a cliff and she fired her grappling hook to the face. She gripped Tom and he gripped her and the rope so he could support himself. They swung in place until the stopped and watched the snow and ice flow over the edge of the cliff. Genji and Mercy leaped off a steep edge of the mountain and Mercy locked arms with Genji and she spread her wings as the two slowly glide down the mountain. The two of them looked out for everyone else, not aware of Hanzo, Tom and Amelie were safe where they were. There was still Junkrat, Burke, Roadhog and Duncan. Duncan was missing, but the two watched as Junkrat slid down the mountain at fast speed on his riptire. Roadhog was actually riding the avalanche down mountain. Behind him, using a plank of wood as a snowboard, Burke cheered as he slid down.

After about five minutes of the snow rushing down the mountain, it finally began to slow down and it got closer and closer to the base. As it got closer, it finally came to a halt and settled. Mercy lowered Genji and placed him on the ground and landed herself. Junkrat came gliding towards them, cheering as his tire spun in the snow. Burke stopped when the snow settled and kicked the plank away. Roadhog climbed out of the snow and joined the group. Tracer was already at the base of the mountain and she ran up to them.

"Where's Duncan?"

Duncan was still half way up the mountain as he slid down. He tried to jump from the Cliffside, but he missed the landing and he rolled down a small ways until stopping. He groaned from the pain the burning cold of the snow and ice in his face. He slowly tried to regain his senses and tried to get up. As he staggered, he looked up at where the mine used to be. It was gone, but he muttered to himself, "Damn, that wouldn't have been enough to take the bastard out."

Rolling towards him was his walkie-talkie, the static going off and the sound of Lena's frantic voice calling for him going off. He grabbed it and answered, "I'm here, I'm here!"

"Oh, thank God!" Lena cried on the other end. "Are you alright?"

"Define alright." He groaned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Where are you?"

"I'm a bit up the mountain. Is everyone with you?"

"No, we're missing Hanzo, Tom and Amelie."

"Don't mind us, we're just hanging around." Tom said over his radio, hinting to him and Ameile still hanging from the grappling hook.

"Alright, I'll try to find Hanzo. Genji, can you hear me?"

Genji got on the line and listened to Duncan, "Listen, you need to get Dr. Zeigler off the mountain. I can't explain it right now, but I can tell you that's she in terrible danger. Get back to the ship and I'll signal you. Over and out."

Duncan began to stand up, only to have bones in back and leg crack in place. He groaned in pain, "I'm getting to old for this shit."


	6. What they're in for

Hanzo was still unconscious, but was protected by the cavern from the avalanche. He groaned in pain in his sleeping state from when he hit his head. Entering the cave was a short hooded figure that glided towards him. It knelt down next to him and a small hand reached out from the cape of the cloak and softly touched where he hit his head. A dull aura emulated from the palm and slowly began to heal Hanzo's wound. When it was fully healed, Hanzo opened his eyes and, in a state of shock at the sight of the hooded figure, drew an arrow from his quiver and lodged it under the hood and shoved it onto the person's throat. The person drew their hand back, but didn't try to defend themselves.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Hanzo demanded. With the hand that was sticking out from the cloak, the person slowly and cautiously pulled their hood back, revealing a beautiful young woman with enchanting dark grey, almost brown eyes and long flowing deep brown hair. There was a crown of disks upon her brow and a light green veil that caped across the bridge of her nose. Her ears were pointy like an elf's with pink gem earrings and her skin was quite fair. Hanzo was almost hypnotized by the young woman's beauty, but was still in mind to strike her dead because he recognized her. She was one of the people in the video of the attack in Los Angeles.

But why was she here with him? Why did she heal him when they were clearly enemies? Why didn't he strike her down?

"Who are you?" he asked her, his arrow still in her neck. The young woman, looking down at his arrow in fear, slowly looked back up at him and told him, "My name is Ying."

The fear in her voice and on her face gave Hanzo that same feeling of weakness he was feeling earlier, the feeling of wanting to believe this girl was not an enemy, but he was a warrior. He wasn't going to let his guard down for anything.

He was about to say something when she interrupted him, "Your wound isn't healed all the way. I can finish it if you like."

"Heh, like I'd trust you to heal me." He told her in a distrusting manner. "For all I know, you would trick me and try to kill me."

"I swear I wouldn't." she told him, desperate to have him believe her. "You're still bleeding. Let me finish."

"I'll live. But tell me, why would you heal me? We are enemies."

The word "enemies" made Ying grimace. The look she gave made Hanzo feel weakened once again. He thought she was putting him under some kind of spell, an enchantment to weaken his will. He also felt like it was working because he loosened his grip on his arrow. She didn't notice it, but Hanzo felt like he was losing his grip on reality and began to fall for her spell.

In his daze, she answered him, "I…You and your friends, I need your help."

That's when he came back to reality and gripped his arrow tightly. He began to become more suspicious of this young woman. They were enemies, why would she need his help? He asked her that and she answered, "It's my friends, they don't know what they're doing."

"Don't think I'll fall for that, little girl." He told her. "There was video of you attacking Hollywood. You and your friends hurt innocent people."

"No, I swear I didn't!" she begged him. "I just fired at building to make it look like I was following them, but I never hurt anyone! Please, my friends were tricked into attack the city by a man in black! I tried to reason with them, but he promised them rewards for their service! Please, I need to stop them before-"

Whack!

Duncan knocked her in the back of the head with a clump of ice and she fell unconscious. Hanzo watched her fall to the ground and looked up at his Irish comrade. Duncan looked down at Hanzo and told him, "Good thing she was yelling or else I'd never find you. C'mon, let's tie her up, the others will be here soon."

* * *

Fernando held the BLU Heavy up as Viktor and Androxus took turns beating him. This was going on for several minutes as the ship took them back to Dexter's headquarters. They continued until Dexter told them to stop. Fernando let him go and he fell to the ground in painful exhaustion. As Dexter slowly stalked him, he panted and spat out blood onto the floor of the ship. Dexter placed the tip of his boot under Heavy's chin and forced him to look up at him.

"I'm greatly dissatisfied with your constant failures." Dexter told him. "You are the last one of your team. You raped Dr. Zeigler, this is more than what you deserve. I should kill you here just simply for that, but you still are needed."

He slowly removed his boot from Heavy's chin, but kicked him in the nose and caused him to fly backwards. Heavy landed and cupped his nose in pain and screamed loudly. Dexter walked over to him and told him, "You are now under Viktor's command. What he tells you to do, you do without question, do I make myself clear?"

As Heavy recovered, he growled, "I take orders from no one!"

"Eh ese, you're in no place to say no." Fernando told him as he gripped Heavy by his shirt and lifted him up. "Your team of barbarians is done for. You're our perro now, amigo."

Heavy spat blood in Fernando's face, enraging the Spanish knight. Fernando threw Heavy across the room and pulled his flame lance, ready in incinerate Heavy, but Dexter stopped him.

"Fernando, the man still is needed!" Dexter shouted. Fernando wanted to pretend he didn't hear him, but he ultimately gave in and threw his weapon onto the ground. Dexter walked past him and knelt down next to Heavy.

"You are no longer in command, Heavy. This is your punishment. From now on, you are a Paladin and you will not harm anyone innocent. You are going to help bring Dr. Zeigler to me and if she is hurt in any way, so much as a scratch or a hair on her head plucked, I will personally see to it that your final minute on Earth will be the most painful in your life."

* * *

After everyone locked Ying in a small compartment, Duncan set the airship to autopilot and gathered everyone to the dinner table.

"I think it's time to tell you all what we're up against." He somberly told them. "At the start of the Fusion Fall War, I made my way up through the ranks and became a bodyguard for the leader of the army. He was a young man named Dexter, a boy genius. He led the army into some of the most victorious battles we ever had. After some time together, we became friends and he made me a general. We always had each other's backs, but I knew the person he was behind the command.

I watched him create weapons of mass destruction that he thought could help us win the war, but I knew they were far more dangerous. The weapons he created could not only destroy our enemy, but kill countless of innocent lives. If it wasn't for myself and his girlfriend, Blossom, he would have gone ahead and used his weapons.

Dexter is an ambitious man, I just wasn't fully aware of how ambitious until I saw him in the mine. I saw him, standing there, two hundred years later…"

Everyone listened to Duncan tell his tale. Everyone was of course curious of how someone who lived two hundred years ago could still be alive. They knew he'd get to it, but they were all surprised by Duncan's low demeanor. He's usually confident and brighter, but here he was sulking. This whole issue must have really gotten to him. He had more to tell, "Fusion monsters were fueled by a substance called Fusion matter. Dexter's using it to sustain his life, even though the United Nations ordered him destroy all traces of it."

"What does this have to do with me?" Angela asked him. Duncan rubbed his forehead, trying to find the reason. He didn't ask why Dexter needed Angela, but he knew she was ahead in her field. He just sighed, "Seriously Angela, I don't fully know. All I know is that I watched him jump back and forth from a benevolent leader to the people and a mad scientist in his lab. I never knew it then but when I saw him in that mine, I knew from that moment when I looked into his eyes, he's become pure and unimaginably…evil."

"So, what do we do?" Lena asked. She was sitting next to him so he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into to him and held her close to him. He said to her, "I don't know. He's been living these past two hundred years plotting."

Everyone knew it, it dumbfounded them all, but Lena was the only one who tried to comfort him. The look on his face, the tone in his voice, the way he sat in his chair, shifting about nervously. Duncan, for the first time since they all met him, was afraid.

Tom stood up and said, "I'll set course for Gibraltar."

"No, we can't go back yet." Duncan said as he stroke Lena's arm. He looked up at Tom and told him, "Set course for a town in Canada. Set course for Peach Creek."

* * *

 **So we're going into a more Fusion Fall territory here. It won't stay there, but it will extend to the battlefield so we'll see where to go from here.**

 **Also, the reason I'm making Ying the traitor to the Paladins is because she's my favorite (Medic, Mercy, Ying, goodness I'm just a support guy :/).**

 **I'm building Dexter to be the sympathetic but cruelly misguided villain. He wants to use the Fusion matter for the best intentions, but he is also willing to kill anyone who gets in his way.**


	7. Peach Creek

"This place has really built up since I've been here last." Duncan said as he looked out the window to the city below. In Duncan's time during the war, Peach Creek was but a small suburban town, but now it has grown into a large and prosperous city. He was amazed at the large skyscrapers and the busy streets below. He was that the old Peach Creek cul-de-sac section was turned into a memorial to his old friends Ed, Edd or Double D as he was called, and Eddy, with statues of the three in the center of the cul-de-sac. As he looked down on the statues, he reminisced on his old friends and how much he missed them, especially Double D. He cut his thought short when he heard the ship land.

The group was given a trip to the cul-de-sac with a personal hover jitney. Duncan looked out the window and just thought about all those years ago. Lena was watching him as he looked out and smiled at him. She laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled into him. He looked down at her and wrapped his arm around her and laid his head on hers.

They finally got to the cul-de-sac and walked down the street, looking at the preserved houses from the wartimes, all occupied by decedents of the families from those times. Duncan caught another glimpse of the statues, with the Eds giving their poses, Ed and Eddy pretending they had pistols with their fingers and Double D standing with a karate chop stance. He couldn't help but smirk at the statues and lead the group to the house he wanted to go to. He found it and he told everyone to wait a bit. He rang the doorbell and a young man with blue hair answered. Duncan almost chuckled because he knew where the boy got the blue hair from.

"May I help you, sir?" the young man asked politely. Duncan answered, "Yes, I'm looking for Nathaniel Kankor."

"Oh, I'm sorry sir but my father's not available today."

"Could you please tell him it's regarding his ancestor, Eddward."

The boy, smiling up at Duncan, softened his expression and gulped. He stuttered, "O-oh, well my father can't help, but there is someone who can. Please, you and your friends can come in. I'll be right back."

Duncan and the others looked around the living room after they were let in. Genji and Angela had to keep Junkrat in place so he wouldn't try to steal anything. Roadhog just simply sat on the floor so he wouldn't break the couch or any chairs. Duncan immediately walked up to a collection of picture and photos on the hutch. He looked at the picture of him and his old friend Double D. He lifted it up and just looked at it some more. Lena walked up next to him and looked at the photo with him. This was the first time she saw his face without his scars.

"You're still handsome no matter what." She told him, not that he thought much on his scars. He just looked at it, thinking about when he took the picture with Double D. Before the camera went off, he wrapped his arm around Double D, pulled him under his arm and rubbed his fist against Double D's scalp. He remembered Double D's laugh as the two playfully tussled.

"You miss him, don't you?" Lena asked Duncan. Duncan only placed the picture on the shelf and sighed.

"I miss those days." The voice of an old man entered the living room. Almost recognizing the voice, Duncan tensed up. Everyone looked at the old man in a white outfit with a black beanie staggered in with his cane.

"Hello, old friend." The old man smiled at Duncan. Duncan slowly walked over to the old man, shocked to see him.

"I can't believe it!" Duncan gasped. "Double D?"

"I missed you so much, Duncan." Double D chuckled. "It's so good to see you. Please, everyone have a seat."

Everyone sat down, Duncan and Lena sitting with Double D on the couch. Double D asked his grandson, Phillip, to bring some coffee and tea. He turned to Duncan and said, "I know you may be thinking to yourself, 'By golly, how did this old man live through the years?' Well, did you think your friend Gray Mann came up with this on his own?" He turned to point to the device on his back. It was like that which Gray Mann used to keep himself alive, but instead of Australium, it looked like Double D was using his own blood to fuel it, keeping it to allow his blood to flow freely and keep his heart pumping.

"I can't believe it! The actual Eddward Double D!" Angela gasped. "You were my biggest inspiration!"

Double D chuckled and said, "And you inspire me, Dr. Zeigler. You are the best in the medical field. I've read every paper you've published and found more and more inspiration with each one. Such a beautiful young woman with an amazing mind, a rarity."

"Oh, I'm not that young." Angela bashful replied.

"Pish-posh, Dr. Zeigler. I'm aware of how old you are in age, but you still have your youthful glow. You'll last a good long time, my dear. But, that's not the reason you came here."

The aura in the room dulled down as Duncan began to explain, "Double D, I'm afraid I have some terrible news."

"You've found Dexter, didn't you?"

"How…How did you know?"

Double D gripped his cane as he told Duncan the story, "It wasn't too long after Blossom died that he came to me with his idea of using Fusion matter to sustain life. 'I did it, Eddward!' he told me. I warned him that the consequences would be disastrous." He looked up at Duncan and asked him, "Tell me, did the Fusion matter take over him in any way?"

Duncan pointed to the side of his face and said, "Aye, he looks like Two-Face, only half of him is Fusion Dexter."

"I was afraid of that." Double D groaned as he took a sip of tea. "I warned him that the formula was unstable and would turn a person from a normal human being to a human-Fusion hybrid. No one would want to live like that. I told him that, but he just didn't listen. Duncan, the Dexter we knew is long gone."

"How did his daughter find out?"

"I told her. She had a right to know. He never forgave me for that, not that I want his forgiveness."

Duncan removed his bandana and took a sip of coffee. Double D looked at his scars, remembering the day he got them. He told Duncan, "I'm sorry I couldn't do any better, Colin."

Duncan put his cup down and told him, "I have no problem with it."

Double D put his hand on Duncan's shoulder and told him, "I've waited so long to see you again. I tried to help you out of cryostasis, but everything was against me."

"Edd, is there anyone else you've done this to?" Duncan asked, referring to Double D's life generator. Double D chuckled and told him, "Only my wife, Marie. She begged me to do it, she didn't want me to face immortality alone."

"So it's just the four of us then?"

"Well, Nigel and Rachel joined the Galactic Kids Next Door and they have their ways of preserving youth. I don't know where they are, but I'm sure they're still out there."

Duncan placed his hand on Double's and gripped it.

"It must have been hard on you to watch everyone die."

Double D smiled at him and told him, "It was harder on Marie and me when we lost our son and our grandson."

Duncan asked him why he wanted to live so long, Double D told him, "Dexter thinks I'm dead, but I knew he'd return. I knew he'd wait for you because you're the only one left he'd turn to for help."

"Edd, he wants Dr. Zeigler."

"I'd guess so. He wants her help with her nanotechknowledge to regenerate the human flesh, but it won't work."

"Why not?" Angela asked him. He told her, "Your nanotech can only regenerate human genomes, but once the Fusion matter is introduced to the human system, it tries its best to take over."

Burke asked him how he knew, Double D explained, "I replicated his formula on a rat clone. It went rabid and I tried to heal it, but it was no use. The Fusion matter was too strong so I had no choice but to…terminate it."

Everyone could hear the fear in Double D's voice. Duncan and Double D have both been vague on whom Dexter was, but the simple fact that they were both fearful of Dexter mean that this threat was to be taken seriously. Duncan never really told his Overwatch comrades about the Fusion Fall War, but all they had to do was to look at the scars on his face to see how bad it was. Outside that, no one really knew how it affected everyone who lived through it. For all they knew, Dexter could just be the biggest threat they ever faced. Sombra, Talon, the Omnic Crisis, Gray Mann, all of them could be mere annoyances compared to Dexter.

"I won't let him near Angela." Genji said as he held her close.

"I'm with ya, mate!" Junkrat proclaimed.

"I think we're all in agreement to it." Amelie said.

Double D looked at his guests and smiled at their determination to protect Angela. He began to remember his glory days during the war when everyone would vow to have each other's back. He looked at Duncan and Lena looking at each other with determination and love. He smiled at his friend for moving on and giving his heart to another and not clinging to the past, unlike someone else.

Duncan looked to Double D and asked him, "What do you think we should do?"

"In all honesty? I think you should fight, and knowing you, Duncan, you will win."

Duncan smiled brightly at his friend and hugged him. With that, everyone stood up and Double D showed them out. As he watched them walk away, Double D smiled to himself again, thinking about a time when Duncan led him and their friends to battle. He was interrupted in his thoughts by his wife.

"Do you think they can do it?" Marie asked him. Like Double D, she aged well, with her hair turning from its original pure blue to a sky blue color. Double D wrapped his arm around Marie and told her, "It's Duncan. At this point, I think he can do anything."

* * *

 **Outtake**

Everyone left the house and Double D and Marie bid them farewell.

Marie: Bye-bye, everyone!

Double D: Have fun storming the castle!

Everyone laughs


	8. Ghosts

"Are you sure about this?" Lena asked Duncan. He replied, "I have to. I need to see what happened to Townsville."

Before everyone agreed to return to Gibraltar, Duncan asked to be dropped off in the outskirts far from Townsville. He wanted to see the city, see what had happened to it for the past two hundred years. Before they even landed in the wasteland, they could see the large black cloud in the distance. Duncan knew that the cloud was hovering over the city that he once called home. That alone was enough to send dread over him.

It was time to depart and Duncan pulled his bandana down so he could lean down and kiss Lena farewell. As she kissed him, she wrapped her arms around him and didn't want to let go. After they parted, she still held him tight. She was scared for him, but she knew he had to go. She let him go and walked back to the ship. As the doors closed, she looked at him and placed her hand on the glass. The ship took off and the two glanced farewell to each other. Duncan turned to the direction of the city and muttered to himself, "Dia bheith liom."*

And now, he was on his way.

* * *

After hours of training by himself because no one wanted to train with him, Jack rested in his quarters. He was still a bit sour from the fact that no one trained with him, but he felt it was best not to worry about it. He showered and dried himself off. Even as he dressed, he wasn't aware that he wasn't alone. When he finally looked about his room, he saw that a tall man was standing in the corner and drew his rifle from the table.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded. The figure walked out from the corner and revealed that it was Dexter. Dexter, who towered over Jack, looked down at the table and noticed a small photo of Jack with Gabriel and Ana and picked it up. Jack treasured the photo so he ordered Dexter to put it down.

"Such a long and terrible history behind this one picture." Dexter said. "The fallen soldier, the lost soul, and the prodigal son. Of course, I know of the truth behind the fallen soldier and the lost soul."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack growled, hoping that Dexter was bluffing. However, as Dexter placed the photo back on the table, he asked Jack, "Do you think me wrong to know the truth about Ana's daughter? That I know who her real father is?"

"Shut up." Jack gruffly whispered.

"That I know that you two share a secret that has been hidden for so long that you two have all but forgotten it? Shame on you."

"I said shut up!" Jack shouted.

"How does it feel to watch your own daughter put her life on the line in each battle?"

Jack pulled the trigger, but in his rage, he forgot the clip was empty. He just kept firing out of rage, but no rounds shot out. It was only the sound of clicking each time he pulled the trigger. Even as Jack tried to fire his weapon, Dexter moved closer and closer until he was close enough to swat the weapon away and grip Jack in his throat. He lifted Jack up and Jack clawed at Dexter's hand to release him.

"You think you can hide it from her forever?" Dexter asked. "Do you think Ana has forgotten what you two had? All the sneaking around and all the fear of getting caught?"

Dexter let him go and Jack crashed to the floor. He coughed and wheezed as he tried to catch his breath and Dexter knelt down next to him.

"I can fix it all for you. You can have her love again and Fareeha will finally know who her father is."

"It's over. It's all over." Jack gasped. "Ana and I both agreed that we couldn't be and that Fareeha didn't need to know. You can threaten me, you can even kill me, but I will not let the girl suffer knowing her father is a failure."

"So you still believe yourself to be responsible for your friend's death." Dexter slowly stood up. "What if I told you I could bring him back?"

"Get out." Jack groaned as he curled up and gripped his hair.

"All I need is Dr. Zeigler."

"I said get the hell out."

Almost giving up, Dexter agreed to leave, but left a card on the table. After Dexter vanished, Jack slowly stood up and grabbed the card to see what it was. It only had a phone number, guessing that Jack was to think about it. He dropped the card back on the table and sighed. He then had a repeat of what Dexter said, "All I need is Dr. Zeigler."

That, for some odd reason, triggered a particular memory for Jack.

* * *

 _Angela was in her lab, working on Genji. The two were casually talking about the missions and were comparing the nonsense they had to deal with, from Reinhardt being the brawny goof he can get to be to Jesse's constant annoyance toward Gabriel. However, when Genji spoke, he had a soft tone. This wasn't unnoticed by Angela._

" _Genji, are you alright?" she asked him. He assured her that everything was okay, but his tone didn't change and she was still unconvinced. She tried to press him until he finally caved, "Alright, I'll tell you. After everything that has happened, I still can't use to any of this. This new body, this new life, all of these new people, it's all too much for me. What has been done to me, I just can't accept this. You, Dr. Zeigler, you are the only one I can trust."_

 _Angela blushed at the latter statement, but she had to acknowledge the rest of his concern. She felt so sorry for him with all that he said. He was her patient and her main concern was her desire to help him in any way possible._

" _I can't sit here and pretend to know what to say to make you feel better, Genji." She said to him as she held his hand. "But I will say this; anything you need, I am always here for you. I know it's very hard for you, but I want you to know that whatever it is you need, I am always here."_

 _Genji looked up at Angela, a smile hidden beneath his face plate._

" _Hey doc, can I have a word?" Jack asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway. The two were surprised by his sudden appearance, but Angela turned back to Genji and stroked the side of Genji's face and got up and walked out of the door with Jack. She closed the door behind her, but Ganji slowly walked up to the door and tried to listen to their conversation._

" _So, how badly was he banged up?" Jack asked._

" _Well, he sustained some damage, but nothing I couldn't fix."_

" _Good, because I need him as soon as possible."_

" _Jack, he needs to rest."_

" _He's part machine for crying out loud. He can go for days without rest."_

" _First of all, never ever refer him as 'part machine'." Mercy's tone turning defensive. "Second, he's my patient. I know what he needs and he needs rest."_

" _Doc, you helped us build him to be a soldier."_

" _I built him so he could live. You wanted him to be a soldier. If it were up to me, I would have saved him and sent him on his way away from Overwatch."_

" _Then it's a good thing it wasn't up to you. He's under my command and I'm taking him out on a mission. Now step aside."_

 _Jack shoved Angela aside and walked back to the door. After it opened and before Jack could walk in, a shuriken lodged itself into the wall next to the door. Jack looked at it and back into the room, an enraged Genji standing in the middle of the room._

" _I'm part machine, am I?" Genji growled. "I was built to be a soldier, was I?"_

 _Angela shoved her way past Jack and looked at Genji, terrified of the aura she was feeling from him. He looked down at her and asked, "Did you know?"_

" _I swear, Genji. I didn't want this." She cried as she began to tear up, the sight of her patient angry at her._

" _ **Lies!** " Genji shouted as he slammed his fist onto the table he was sitting on. He was wearing his uniform, but he began to rip it off and stormed out the door leading outside into the rain. As he took off, Angela ran after him, calling his name. Before she could catch up, he leapt into the air and vanished into the night._

 _Jack was still in the lab, trying to process what had just happened. He watched as Angela, drenched from the rain and her face even more drenched from her tears, walked back into the lab. She was in total shock from Genji's sudden departure. She stood for a moment then looked up at Jack. She slowly walked up to him and the two looked at each other. She swiftly smacked her hand across his face. He was taken by surprise from this and he didn't expect another one, then another and then another._

" _Get to work on the paperwork." She growled at him. He asked her what she meant and she told him, "I want out. You've turned Overwatch into your own little army."_

" _What would you do without Overwatch, Zeigler?" he asked him, clearly angry._

" _I'm going to go look for him." She told him. "I'll help anyone who needs me along the way, but I'll find him and help him in any way I can. I'll make sure you can never have him again."_

 _With that, Angela stormed out of her lab, leaving Jack alone and enraged._

* * *

Jack thought about the incident, and he thought about Angela's defiance and her slapping him, and he felt anger towards her. Even after all of these years, he still felt anger towards her. She always was the most defiant one back then. Such a naïve girl, always talking about diplomacy and peace, such a foolish idea. Jack knew there never was such thing as peace. He also thought that a part of her loved the violence and the conflicts that came with Overwatch, or else she wouldn't have stayed. Such a hypocrite, she was. Hated fighting, but still went out to the battlefield.

He also hated that she babied Genji and the way he clung to her like a little child. The two were always together and never once went anywhere alone. It was a nuisance then and now that they were closer, it was sickening. It's worse now than it ever was before. To Jack, this was a weakness and it was getting worst. He swore up and down that he heard them talking one day about leaving Overwatch. He had worked so hard to get everyone back on board and if those two left, it would all be ruined. If two left, then two more would go, then more, then more until there was nothing left again.

He thought in the back of his mind that there was still support, even if they weren't as useful as Angela. It's not like they would be without healers if they suddenly lost Mercy. They still had Zenyatta, Lucio, and Ana.

Ana…

He had to think this thing over.

* * *

Duncan couldn't see through the thick cloud the lurked over the city from the shore of the bay that surrounded Townsville. He had to get across the water to get a better view so he searched the shore for an abandoned boat or skiff, anything to get across. He finally found one that even had paddles. He thought that that was a bit too easy, but he let it go and began to paddle across the bay.

After taking the good part of ten minutes to cross the bay, he was met with a large wall surrounding the city. On the other side, he heard the sounds of helicopters and the roars of sirens and machinery. That was quite different compared to the sound of people laughing and children play since he last was at the city boarders. Thankfully to scale the wall, he had rope and a grappling hook in his bag. He swung the hook up and climbed the wall. When he got to the top, he was surprised to find that the beach and the land around the island were completely barren and laid out with concrete. He was also surprised to see that another wall was built about a half a mile away.

After traversing across the concrete, he climbed the second wall. When he reached the top, he was in shock at what he saw. He saw the remnants of a small suburb fenced in by large walls. But it wasn't just any suburb, he recognized it as his old home back during the war. He recognized it because he saw the remains of his house, gutted and torn apart.

Duncan looked up at the remains of his house, in total disbelief. The house he built up from a small suburban home to a large structure when he married Yuki was now torn to hell. He just felt numb.

"I didn't leave it like this." A voice told him. He turned to see Yuki standing before him. Duncan knew what was going on and he didn't even give it much thought. He just stood there looking at her. She continued, "I may have been a samurai, but I was a good housekeeper."

"I know, Yuki." He told her. "I guess it takes two hundred years to have everything fall apart."

"Yes, it does. It was a beautiful house though." She looked up at the house and said, "Amber would have loved this house."

"I know she would. How is she?"

"She misses you."

Duncan leaned against the wall of the house and pulled his mask down and told her, "I'm glad you didn't see me like this."

"Lena doesn't care, why should I?"

His deceased wife mentioning his girlfriend's name was almost scary. He must have shown his fear because she chuckled and told him, "It's okay, Collie. Amber and I are both glad you've moved on. She's really nice."

"Aye, she is."

The two stood in silence. Duncan tried to process everything, all in vain because this was all too much. The city surrounded by walls and decay, the specter of his wife appearing before him, and he looked into the center of the city to discover that the center had a large towering tower looming high in the sky. He turned back to Yuki and asked her, "I'm in over my head, aren't I?"

Yuki smiled and said, "Hai, but if there's something about Colin O'Hara that I've loved the most about him is that he's always in over his head and always came out on top."

Duncan nodded in agreement and turned back to the tower. He told Yuki, "I'll bring it all down. I'll do it for everyone."

"I know you will." Yuki told him. "You always win, Colin."

He turned back to her and walked over to her. He reached his arms out to hold her, but when he wrapped his arms around her, she vanished. Her parting words were, "I will always love you, senshi. I believe in you."

* * *

 **For those who are confused, the conversation between Duncan and Yuki, his dead wife, is all going on in his head. It's like one of those scenes in movies where a character has a conversation between them and a long dead friend or lover. I wanted to give more of a character development for Duncan.**

 **I always liked the idea that Pharah to be Soldier 76's** **illegitimate daughter with Ana so I included that, but I don't know how far I'll go with it. In fact, I'm beginning to have a hard time figuring out where to go. I have an idea, but I need to find out how to go through with it.**

 **I wanted to add my own take on when Genji left Overwatch. I wanted to have him and Mercy have a budding relation and his departure sparking Mercy's desire to leave Overwatch, which of course wouldn't happen over night. There's still the issue with Morrison and Reyes that needs to be dealt with.**


	9. Betrayal

Back at Gibraltar, the team filled everyone out about Paladins and Dexter and locked Ying in the brig. After all was done, everyone just rested. Jack was missing for some time, everyone assuming he was on private mission he always went on. Junkrat went back to trying to flirt with Symmetra, to no avail of getting her attention. Roadhog just went off to his room to do whatever. Mercy wanted to get her work done, but she fell asleep in her lab's couch. Genji went to check up on her and covered her in a blanket as she slept. Before he left to let her rest, he kissed her on the forehead. Without Duncan around, Lena tried to get her mind off of things and went to Winston to spend some time with him. Burke joined a group that was hanging out in the base wreck room. Tom and Amelie went on what they called "their date", which consisted of them training. Hanzo just watched over Ying in her cell, even offered her food.

Behind the scenes, a shadowy figure lurked through the halls and down the stairwell. Athena tried to process who it was, but as it moved, it covered the cameras. She tried to warn Winston, but the figure left a scrambler in her control room. It went down the corridors and covered every single camera with what looked to be black electrical tape as it approached Angela's lab.

As she slept, Angela felt someone slide their hand behind her head. This woke her a bit and she moaned, "Genji, give me a few more minutes."

Something slapped over her mouth and her eyes opened to see Jack was standing over her. He was holding a rag against her mouth and nose, the smell of chloroform emulating from it. She struggled to get free, but he was stronger than her. She flailed her arms about, trying to push him off her, and then she noticed the red alert button right above her. She tried to reach for it, but the chloroform was starting to take effect. She started to feel weak and her arm was having trouble reaching for the button. Her vision started to fade and her energy was quickly faltering, but she finally used the last of her energy to reach up and trigger the alarm.

The alarm rang out through the base and the siren lights lit the base up with red. Everyone charged for the meeting room and were trying to figure out what was going on. Rick ran up to the group with the scrambler in Athena's control room. When she was back online, she told the group that something was in the base and it was heading towards Angela's lab. It didn't take long for everyone to notice that Genji wasn't with them. It also was pointed out by Athena that Ying's cell was empty.

With her unconscious, Jack ran through the base with Angela over his shoulder. He ran for his craft that was docked on the edge of the cliff, thinking he was in the clear. That was until Genji leaped down from the platform above the docking bay and tackled Jack. Angela landed on the ground so hard that it knocked her back awake. Disoriented, she tried to clear her blurry vision to see Genji and Jack fighting hand to hand. In the struggle, Jack had lost his rifle over the cliff. Thankfully for Genji, he was far more experienced and trained in hand to hand combat that Jack hardly stood a chance.

Despite Genji's advantage, Jack was able to wrap his arm around Genji's neck and started squeezing. Finally coming to her senses, Angela picked up a rod and hit Jack in the shoulder blade. Jack groaned in pain and let Genji go. Enraged, Jack turned to Angela and backhanded her in the face. With Genji coughing to catch his breath, Jack grabbed Angela by her hair and started to pull her to his ship, Angela kicking and shouting in pain. Before he could enter it, something hit him from behind.

His assault caused him to let Angela go and fall forward into the vehicle. He struggled to get up to see who had the audacity to attack him and saw Ying levitating next to Genji. With her mirror levitating with her, she summoned her clones to pull Genji and Angela away from Jack to heal them. With just the two of them, Jack and Ying stood in fighting stance.

"Stay out of this, you'll live longer." Jack warned her, but she didn't back down. As he charged her, something his Jack across the face, causing him to fall to the ground. It was Hanzo's bow. Jack leaped up and tried to strike Hanzo, but Ying gave and aura blast to Jack's abdomen and he fell back again into the vehicle. When he regained his awareness, Jack saw Hanzo prime his bow. Knowing Hanzo intended to kill him, Jack reached up and closed the door to the vehicle and the arrow bounced off of the side and Jack took off.

Everyone else ran to the dock to see what was going on. Some of them pointed their weapons at Ying, but Genji and Angela came out from their hiding spot and told them that Ying saved them. When asked how she got out, Hanzo told them he left her out, not revealing why. Ying didn't defend herself, but she did understand the distrust everyone had for her. Though some agreed that she could be free, they thought it was best to keep her under constant supervision.

* * *

Duncan was sitting on an old decrepit chair as he rested up after exploring the old neighborhood. It was getting late and he was pretty sure there was no surveillance in the area so he was just going to sleep there.

That was until he heard the sound of a familiar jet turbine. He looked up and saw one of Overwatch's aircrafts flying above the city. He had no idea what was going on, since the plan was originally for him to stay in the city for three days and scout it out and get back to the wastelands on the fourth day. Something must be wrong because the craft was flying right into the city and there was no radio call from the team. Not only that, but it was flying right for the large tower.

He needed to investigate this.

* * *

That night, Genji and Angela laid in their bed, contemplating what had happen today. Angela was still shaken and Genji held her tightly to comfort her. More importantly, she was confused.

"Genji, why would Jack do this?" she asked him. He brushed her hair and told her, "Angie, I don't know. He hasn't been acting right for some time."

She nuzzled closer into him and sighed in frustration. This incident was too much for her. First she was raped, now she was nearly kidnapped by one of her friends. Why was she suddenly the target for all of this? All this time, she was hardly a target for anything, but now she suddenly had a bull's-eye on her back. Why? And where was Jack going to take her?

* * *

"Duncan's here…" Dexter groaned after Jack informed him that the team dropped Duncan off near Townsville. Dexter turned to Viktor and order him to find Duncan and bring him in alive. He looked to Jack and asked about Angela.

"I tried to get her, but her boyfriend and the prisoner got to me."

"Then our suspicious are true, Ying is a traitor." Dexter growled. He looked back out to the city and contemplated the situation. Though Ying was the last thing on his mind, he had to get Angela and he had to find Duncan, who was loose in the city below.

* * *

Duncan found his way into the sewer system to make his way underground into the city. He remembered the times he would meet in secret with some of the high ranking members of the army during the war. There were underground bunkers, catacombs and bases under the city that were hidden for a long time. He remembers all the meetings he attended in these bunkers. Not even Dexter knew about these meetings.

After about an hour in the sewers, he finally reached the ladder leading up to the building he used to sneak into to get to the sewer. The entryway looked like it was blown in by a bomb, but he could get in. He went through the building into the upper level and went up to the roof. He looked out into the city, most of the buildings were still intact, but they had large pipes and mechanics built into them. The roads were blocked up by large gates. There were camera's everywhere, but Duncan knew how to avoid cameras.

He ducked down when he saw a group of people walking the streets. He saw the Paladins and Heavy walking down the road. This time, Paladins had more members that weren't with them in Russia. They had Drogoz, Sha Lin, Buck and Evie. He had to get a picture of the rest of the group so Overwatch and Team Fortress knew who else was there. After he took a picture with a small camera, he snuck away.

Far away from Paladins, Duncan tried to find some way to get information of the city, a computer terminal, a fuse box, anything. Right before Scott and Sarah retired with Olivia, they trained him in computer hacking so he knew how to hack into a mainframe from these outlets. He finally found a fuse box and plugged the drive into plug.

"This will make it faster." A woman's voice took him away from his work. He turned and saw her standing with a drive in her hand. He just didn't know what to think about this woman, but he had his curiosity spiked. He pointed his gun at her and asked her, "Who the hell are you?"

"You can just call me Sombra."


End file.
